


Hot Genius

by aperrywilliams



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aperrywilliams/pseuds/aperrywilliams
Summary: Spencer is not very happy at Emily’s suggestion: Max could help them to catch a serial killer. But despite his apprehensions, he has no choice.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Brenner/Spencer Reid
Kudos: 8





	Hot Genius

“Thanks for bringing me today. With the failure in the subway it would have taken me a long time to arrive,” I said when we had reached our destination.

"Let’s say you were lucky that today was my day off,” Max replied as I opened the car door in the FBI parking lot.

“I know. Don’t you want to go up for a while? Penelope will surely be happy to see you considering that you have not seen each other in several weeks.” Max thought for a few seconds about my proposal.

"Yes. It’s not a bad idea. You could offer me a good coffee too. The one in this morning was a disappoint, I must say,” she replied, looking at me with disapproving eyes.

“Hey! The online order has taken longer than I expected. It was the only type of coffee in home this morning.” I tried to defend myself, but without much success.

“I’m amazed at how imprudent are you Dr. Reid with such important thing.” Max shook her head, continuing in her disapproving tone.

"I’m sure you’re going to torture me all week for this, am I right?”. I answered before giving a defeated sigh.

“Of course I’ll do,” she said, laughing.

“Okay. I deserve it”

When we crossed the glass doors of the BAU the first person who saw us arrive was Penelope. She couldn’t hide her happiness from seeing Max. Since we started dating, the two became quite close, even Max had joined more than one of the BAU girls’ nights. I must confess it made me nervous at first, but the girls adore Max so I relax easy with that.

“Is not the great Max who deigns to appear in these places?”. Penelope exclaimed from the other side of the bullpen .

“Hey Penelope. I think you are overstating a little…” Max replied to Garcia’s questioning.

"Of course I’m not overstating. We have not heard from you in centuries! Besides, Boy Wonder is not one of those who talks a lot, so every time we ask him about you he only answers ‘She is fine…’” Garcia complained.

"I have a very chatty boyfriend as you can see …” Max replied laughing and winking at me.

“Ok, ok. Let’s take advantage of the fact that you are here and we go to my Batcave to talk for a while”. Garcia was unable to finish speaking and was already pulling my girlfriend down the hall to her office. Max looked me muttering a 'sorry’. I just shrugged with a farewell wave.

I hadn’t noticed Prentiss was outside her office staring at the scene that had just occurred.

"I see Penelope kidnapped your girlfriend.” I turned to look at her and with a grimace drawn on my face I replied.

“Yep . So it seems”

“Well. Since you’re here, shall we meet in the conference room? I need to discuss a case with you.”

Luke, Rossi, Matt, Prentiss and I were in the conference room. Emily started talking about one of the cases that was torturing the DC police in recent days. We had worked on the profile just the day before, but apparently the police’s efforts to locate the unsub were not being very effective.

“Given this context, we agreed with the police that in order to attract the unsub we need a newly-married couple in the club. It is the only way to get him out of his hiding place,” said Prentiss.

“Okay. But… ¿are we sure the unsub hunt there?” Rossi asked.

“When reviewing victimology yesterday the only crossing point was that club,“ said Luke.

"Wouldn’t it be enough to stand guard and wait?” I asked hoping that the profile delivered the day before was enough to locate him.

“I think we would be making a mistake if we let the local police try to do that on their own . We know that the unsub is very methodical. You have to be subtle with him and the local police is anything but that from what we have seen” Prentiss replied.

"Well. So, will we have to do it? Who?” Luke asked.

“Until half an hour ago I had no idea about that. But now I know. Spencer and Max will do it” . Prentiss spoke as if she was talking about what she had for breakfast in the morning.

"Wait… what? Max?, me?… No. No way. Forget it!”

Prentiss was crazy if she thought I was going to accept something like that. Already this covert operation seemed like a bad idea to me, worse if I had to involve my girlfriend, who was not an FBI agent by the way.

“Spencer, please. We don’t have many options and we have to act quickly.” Prentiss pleaded.

No options?, there is a whole building _full_ of agents …

“But Emily, it’s dangerous. We all saw the photos of what this guy does to his victims. There has to be another way.” I tried to reason with her.

“That is why you’ll be there with her and us monitoring the situation all the time. It’s the only chance to do this quickly and prevent more victims.“

Great. The argument of the victims. Don’t get me wrong, I’m fully aware of the importance of this work. But the risk was doubled if we added a civilian - my girlfriend by the way - to the equation.

"Why can’t it be another couple? Luke with Tara, or Matt with JJ?”

“JJ is sick from Henry’s flu. Tara is conducting interviews for the Georgia case.” Prentiss replied.

I could see the disapproving look of Luke, Matt and David on me. Sure, the antihero in the story was me now, refusing Emily’s brilliant idea.

"What about you?” I asked as a last resort.

“Are you kidding?, I’m not for that kind of mission anymore. Also I’m not the target type of the unsub and someone has to supervise the operation,” Prentiss defended herself.

“Max won’t to do it…”. That was more a thought to me than something I wanted to say out loud.

“We haven’t asked her,” said Emily.

At that precise moment, Max entered the conference room, accompanying Penelope.

“What is it I won’t want to do?” Max asked curiously.

“Great …” was the only thing I could say under my breath. Knowing Max during this time I already knew what will be her response. Independent my opinion or all the protests I might have.

“Max. We have to talk about something…” Prentiss said inviting her to sit in one of the chairs in the room.

That was how that night with Max we were outside the club where we hoped to locate the unsub. Our cover was to pretend to be a newly married couple having a good time in that busy place.

I was reluctant to enter yet. Max could feel my hesitancy and took my hand squeezing it to look at her.

"Spencer… I know very well I’m not an FBI agent and I have neither the training nor the experience for this. But I’m just trying to help.”

“I know. I know. I’m not mad at you for that. I’m rather… concerned. What if I can’t protect you? What if I fail?”. It was a fear more than founded. There were so many things that could go wrong.

"Don’t think about that. You are good at your job and there is also a team behind supporting you right now. I promise not to do anything stupid that could put us at risk.” I let out a sigh.

"Yes, okay, okay. Let’s go to catch this bastard”. I said , trying rather encourage me to myself. Max smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck.

“Furthermore, it’s not necessary that we should pretend much. Although these rings are fake, the kisses and embraces that we can give ourselves in there do not have to be,“ she said playfully. So she rose to his feet and caught my lips with hers. God, how I love those kisses!. I didn’t want to be in that club at the time. I would have preferred to be in her place!.

"This will make it difficult to concentrate me…” . She started to laugh without letting me go. I caught her lips with mine again. When we parted, we hold hands and entered to the club. Just then, the audio in our headphones started working. Prentiss will be the one giving the instructions this night.

“Alright guys. Go ahead. Let’s do this and let’s do it fast. The first thing you have to do is go to the bar and order a drink. From there start a conversation and try to scan the place discretely”

The first obstacle was precisely finding a place in the bar. The club was crowded with people. How is it possible that so many people enjoy places like this? it was very hot, people sweating and the floor was a combination of germs and residues of perhaps what other things. Max did a good job finding a spot to access to the bar. Once there, I gestured to the barman to give us two drinks. We leaned against the bar counter and began to 'talk’ as we slowly sip our drinks.

“What do we have to look at?” Max asked. I leaned down to speak into her ear so I wouldn’t have to scream. The music was very loud.

“If our profile is correct, it is a white man between 30 and 40, with strong features. Tall. Semi-formal dress. He should be alone, but he should be confident. Hardly nervous. Very observant. He would have to be looking all over the place looking for his new victims. You have to look at those who watch couples either on the dance floor or here at the bar.” Max gave a loud laugh that at first shocked me, then she came over to speak in my ear.

“So I guess we should attract his attention, right?… I didn’t laugh out loud because I found it funny, by the way…” she told me.

“Clever girl!” Prentiss chirped over our headphones. “Well lovebirds, while you look at your surroundings, take advantage of playing around a bit.”

The statement made me blush. Max gave a nervous laugh. I leaned closer and hugged Max around the waist as I rested my head on her shoulder. She raised her head a little to kiss me. Besides pressing her against my body, I didn’t know much to do. I mean, I could think of millions of things to do… but not in a public place, if you know what I mean…

"Spencer, it wouldn’t be a bad idea for you to kiss my neck so we can have a better view of the opposite side…” Max suggested.

“Are you sure … ?”

“Yes… why not? … not that we haven’t done this before…” Max replied.

“I know, I’m sorry. I’m a little nervous.”

It was true. I was nervous. I was with my girlfriend in a club and I need to pretend something I would love to be doing in private. How the hell is something like that controlled? Anyway, I took Max’s suggestion and started kissing her neck slowly while my eyes scanned the place. She let out some giggles because of the tickle while she also was looking around.

“Spencer, near the bathrooms I see a suspicious man looking at us, red shirt, black tie and black jeans…” Max whispered in my ear.

“I see another one looking at us from behind the dance floor, black dress pants, white shirt and black jacket…”. I replied.

“We have to clear doubts before any movement. Raise your bet guys,” Prentiss instructed. What the hell did that mean?…

Without warning, Max tugged at my hair so I had to look at her and then tugged at my tie and pulled me into one of the most passionate kisses I got in a long time. Just to make it even more believable - I thought – she raised slightly one of her legs and began stroking one of mine. I couldn’t help but freeze for a few seconds. Max noticed my nervousness at her bold move.

“Hey _hot genius_ , just think like we’re on the couch of your place…” Max said as she started to kiss my jaw. The moment those words came out of her mouth we heard chuckles from the earpiece. I could only to dig my head into Max’s neck trying to hide my embarrassment.

“Sorry, I forgot they can hear us…” Max apologized, also blushing.

“Don’t worry about us… you continue to do your own thing… at least what can be done in public… remember our mission.” Prentiss replied trying to maintain her composure.

“Ok… the man who was on the other side of the dance floor came closer to us, now he is leaning against one of the walls that gives the back exit. The one who was near the toilets, in a red shirt, went with a woman to dance,” I said after identifying the unsubs.

“What do you think Reid, is he our unsub?” Prentiss asked.

“I’m almost sure. He is looking very eagerly at our hands and rings… and he fits the profile”.

"Perfect. We started phase 2 now,” instructed Emily. I took Max’s hand and we walked to the back exit, making sure to stop for a few minutes near the unsub so he could get a closer look of us and hear us. With my hands I took Max’s cheeks and after giving her a burning kiss I began to speak.

“Baby, I’m so happy I had married you. Now you are mine and nobody else, always remember that… only mine, understood?”. Saying that was part of the character. The unsub hunted couples where the man showed possessive traits in the relationship and was what he sought to annul by killing them first in front of their partners.

“I know baby. I’m yours and nobody else’s. Show me right now that I belong to you and only you”. Max replied as she put her arms around my neck and we kissed again. Convinced that the unsub had heard us, we began to move towards the back door without break our embrace.

As we stepped outside, the cold in the alley hit us. It was true that the club was burning inside and not only because of the large number of people on it.

I cornered Max to one of the walls, allowing her to have a view of the door so she could to notify me when the unsub left the club. Only two minutes passed and the unsub went out into the alley. Max’s warning signal to me was a sultry "Oh, Spencer… baby.” I took her by the waist again, pretending a fiery make out session in that dark alley.

“Is it time for the arrest?” I asked without detaching myself from Max.

“Not yet Reid. We have to wait for him to try to attack you before we can do something,” Prentiss replied.

"Great…” I muttered under my breath .

“Spencer… he is approaching very fast…” Max said quickly.

“Is he armed?…” I asked.

“He has a kni…”. Max couldn’t finish the sentence when I felt an arm pull me to turn violently.

“Leave her alone!” the unsub yelled waving a knife to threaten me.

“Hey! Hey! … what’s going on ?, what’s your problem man…?” I said faking confusion.

“She is not yours! You don’t deserve her. You are like all the bastards inside this _fucking_ club. You _don’t really love her_ ,” he shouted frantically. I had my eyes fixed on the knife while trying to get Max out of his sight with my body and arms.

“Take it easy man… nobody has to get hurt…” I tried to reason with him.

“Of course it is, and you will be the first!”. My eyes and mind were so focused on the knife he was waving with one of his hands that I didn’t notice his other hand that struck my face with a punch that knocked me to the floor.

Stunned I tried to get up quickly when I saw the unsub begin to approach Max. But I was dizzy, I couldn’t find stability. Fortunately before he could touch her, Luke appeared out of nowhere and leaped him, knocking him to the floor. Matt appeared behind Luke to help him in the arrest and lead him to the police car. Prentiss approached Max to see how she was doing. I was still on the floor.

“If anyone cares, the bastard punched me in the face…” I complained as I put one of the palms of my hands on my now more sore face.

Max quickly approached to see how I was doing. Prentiss held out a hand to help me up.

“Let me see that face…” Max said as she saw what would be a big bruise in a few hours.

“Don’t complain Reid, you will survive,” Prentiss joked.

“This was not in the script,” I protested. Emily nodded.

“Yes I know. The two of you did a good job, by the way. Max, you keep me surprising. Congratulations” Prentiss said smiling.

“Thank you Emily…” Max replied and then turned her eyes to me, examining if she found any other wound on my face.

“Spencer, like a reward for you good job in this case, tomorrow you have the day off…”

“How generous Emily…” I replied ironically.

“That’s how I am. You know that. Well maybe that gives you enough time to finish what you started in there… right _hot genius_?” Prentiss sentenced, laughing and patting me on the back before leaving the place. With Max we both flushed like tomatoes.

"Sorry…” Max muttered.

“It’s okay. Although you can be sure that even the director of the FBI will know about this tomorrow”

“So… what if let’s put it into practice so they can speak with reason?, don´t you think?…” Max suggested winking at me and intertwining our hands to start our way home.

“Yeah, you’re right. I have no reason to protest for such excellent suggestion” I said with a eager smirk.


End file.
